drasfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pedophile
By: 1dra7 >>Freenode IRC #Teenchat >User has joined the chat Tony Simmons, a boy of age fourteen, had recently been looking into a new life for himself. School was awful; he was being bullied and harassed by the boys and girls of his secondary community. He was never quite right enough for them there. He wasn't preppy, he wasn't nerdy, and he certainly wasn't a jock. He was just there and alone inside of his enclosed forest-side home. : Hi TonySimmons! How are you today? *JaneRockwell waves hello to TonySimmons : Call me Tony, please. How's it going? : hey tony how r u? pm me Tony clicked on Marcus Jones's name in the side listing of users. It opened up a chat window in a new screen, and Tony said 'hi'. After a moment of waiting, Marcus signs into the private chat and begins typing messages. : asl : 14, Male, California He knew where this was headed. He'd been asked things like this before by men and sometimes women. : kool! im 14 male and in cali 2! where do u live? : I don't reveal things like that to total strangers. : come on dude we'll be good frends. i can brng over my ps2 Tony signed off of the private message account and went back to the main chatroom. Even there the man known as MarcusJones was taunting him, asking him to tell him where he lived. Despite being kicked from the chatroom a few times, he kept coming back. Eventually, he gave up, though Tony couldn't help but feel worried that he could somehow trace his IP address. : look, I'll talk to you if you stop asking me where I live. Okay? : fine. but u shuld come over to my house someday. we can play some games and stuff. are you straight/gay/bi? TonySimmons has left the chat. His parents left that night for dinner. They told him they loved him and left the house, leaving he and his baby brother alone. Within moments, the babysitter arrived and knocked on the door. Tony gladly let the tall blonde girl inside. "Where is the baby?" she asks. "Upstairs in his room, Jolene," Tony said with a sigh. He hated having a babysitter at fourteen years old. It sucked to be him. Jolene, the babysitter, left upstairs to feed the baby, while Tony went back to his computer to check his facebook and his email account. He logged in and looked around in his facebook statuses. He answered a few messages and checked a few notifications. Then he went onto his email account to find that he had two new messages from someone known as MarcusJones. Perhaps TonySimmons@gmail.com was not a very good username after all. ---- MarcusJones@gmail.com: hey bro i found ur email we shuld play sometime He blocked his email account instantly. He did not want him to talk to him at all, frankly. He went on to his facebook and talked to someone he was friends with in real life. They proceeded to talk about a video game when he got a friend request. Marcus Jones had requested to be his friend. At least now he could see what this mysterious man looked like. He clicked the image to see a random picture of some horrific design. If it were his actual picture is yet to be known to him. He denied the friend request. Shortly after the denial, he managed to find three messages from the same man. MarcusJones: hey dude cum on we can play all day and all nite on my ps2 or we culd bounce on my trampoline come on plz we have 2 meet up! He replied in a short and simple message, "If you send me one more message, I'm reporting you to the police for harassment. Leave me alone." Five minutes after sending, he did not receive a message back. He assumed he had gotten rid of him. Tony backed up from the computer monitor and looked over to his mirror by his bedside. He rubbed his hands through his curly orange hair and looked back up. He turned around from his freckle filled face to his facebook, where he saw another message had come through from him. "i have tuns of thngs 2 play wit. see u soon hopefully" Tony shut down his computer and thought of telling his babysitter about the experience. But was it worth it? She could come up with some bizarre story to tell his parents. "Oh, Tony was talking to some guy on the internet and gave him his address. He should be grounded." Tony ignored the message and went downstairs to get something to eat from the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and grabbed some Orange Juice from the top shelf. He brought it out and looked up to a cabinet. He opened it and took a small glass, and then sat it down on the table. Beside him was a sliding glass door in which gave access to the garden. Several lights illuminated the garden area. He could barely make out a black figure standing there. It had on a hooded robe and wielded what looked like a wrench. Tony blinked, and it was gone. He sighed and continued on pouring his juice, passing it off as paranoia. He put the Orange Juice back inside of the refrigerator, and backed up. He grabbed his glass and took it upstairs. "Jolene? Where are you?" "I'm reading the baby a story. What are you still doing up at ten at night?" Jolene asks, looking out of the upstairs nursery. "I don't normally sleep until twelve," he says to her, entering his small room. "Oh. I thought they said it was nine. Oh well, slipped my mind I guess!" Jolene sarcastically says, turning back to her storybook. Tony walks into his room and sits down at his computer screen. MarcusJones: i can see ur face. its so handsum and cute. His eyes widened. He exited the page and stood up. He walks over to his window and peeks outside to find the garden was empty. He blinked, and it remained completely empty. Tony, now slightly worried, backed up from the window and exited his room. He contemplated, and decided again not to tell Jolene. It was probably a combination of Paranoia and fright from someone finding his home who he only had just met. Tony walks down the stairs to put his glass of juice into the sink and wash it out. He had lost all feeling for something to drink. He began to wash out the glass in the sink as the figure again appeared from the corner of his eye. This time, however, it was hitting the wrench up against his palm. He was walking towards the glass door when he turned around to see it was only a mirage. The baby began to cry, which startled him. He gasped and looked up to the ceiling, grabbing his chest for a moment and then sighing to himself. He walks upstairs to the room and looked inside, and saw Jolene was still trying to comfort the child in her arms by singing it a lullaby. He walks into his room and looks down at his monitor, and then notices that a tab had been opened again on his computer. MarcusJones: i can see ur face. its so handsum and cute. is the baby ok? i hope i didnt upset it. And then, the horror began to unravel right before his own eyes. "Jolene! Someone just messaged me on Facebook saying they could see my face and that they can hear the baby!" "Probably your neighbor. Ignore them!" "...It...it isn't my neighbor! Someone met me on this website and found my Facebook. I'm nervous, Jolene!" And this is when the power turned off. All lights in the home went off, and Tony gasped. He sat down on his bed, and Jolene came in to see if he was okay. She sighed, and went down the stairs to find the power box inside of the closet. She walks over near the front door and opens up the closet door. She flicks a lever up, and the power flickers back on. She turns back around and screams as the wrench smacks her in her cheek. She shrieks and collapses over, then turns back to see a robed figure holding the wrench. It bends down and proceeds to bash her forehead with the wrench. She begins to cry, holding her bleeding head as the figure stands up. He looks around, and puts the wrench to his side. "Tony Simmons! I cannot wait to play with you. I have so many toys that we can use. Come give your 'daddy' a hug." Tony ducks underneath his bed and closes his eyes. He was being stalked. How could be escape this home with someone lurking in the shadows? Jolene's wails of pain sound through the house, setting the baby's crying back to full scale. "Maybe the baby can play with us too. That's my favorite age." Tony remains hidden until the stalker appears from the doorway. It looks inside and laughs. He leaves, and then exits the front door of the home, setting off their burglar alarm. He returns with a hammer in the right and a fire poker in the left. He smashes the alarm with the hammer, disabling it, and proceeds up the stairs with the fire poker. He enters Tony's room and brandishes the fire poker. "Is this too small for you? I sure hope not." Tony looks out and sees his feet inching closer and closer to the bed. "Let's play 'Monsters', eh? I know you have a toy," the figure giggles while aiming the fire poker down at the bed. Tony shrieks and rolls out, tripping the malevolent stalker. He trips forward, stabbing the fire poker through the bed. Tony wiggles his way to his feet and dashes outside to the hallway. He races into the nursery and hides inside of the closet. The Pedophile enters the room. "It wasn't wise to do that. I'm afraid we can't play monsters now, can we?" he says. He exits the room and walks downstairs, where he finds Jolene unconscious on the ground and the power box wide open. He smashes the hammer onto it, knocking out electricity in the home permanently. The Pedophile creeps up the stairs and searches through a drawer in Tony's room. He reaches inside of one and pulls out an emergency camping lighter and lights it. "It's awfully dark, Tony. We should brighten the room up. We'll need it for the play date." He enters the nursery and giggles at the crying baby in the crib. He smiles and lifts it into his arms. "Hush little baby. Your face is so handsome and cute. I love you." Tony hides behind some clothes and panics. What if he hurts the baby? The Pedophile lays it down and laughs. The baby is happily asleep. He raises his hammer and smiles. Tony dashes from the closet. "No!" he screams. He shoves him over, and shoves his fist onto the Pedophile's nose. He screams, dropping the hammer. In turn, Tony lifts up the hood to the stalker's face. There is nothing but a white mask, with an elongated beak resembling a plague doctor of the medieval days. The Pedophile screams, knocking Tony off of him. Was that real, or was it all of a child's imagination? The Pedophile lifts the hammer up, and swings it down, smashing Tony's index and middle fingers. Tony screams, and flips over. He kicks the Pedophile's leg, knocking him back into a wall. And from the doorway comes Jolene with a kitchen knife. She sinks the blade into the Pedophile's chest, and yanks it back out. He lay there, bleeding and on his side. Jolene races in and grabs the baby, and reaches down for Tony. She grabs his arm and the three leave the room in a rapid hurry. They manage to make it downstairs when the Pedophile emerges from his idle movements. He runs down the stairs to the living room with the fire poker, and swings it rapidly at Jolene who by then is already at the front door. "I just wanted to play with the kids! I just wanted to play! I just wanted to play!" Jolene kicks him, knocking him back. He regains his composure and tosses the fire poker straight at her. It stabs her through the chest, only slightly, making her drop the child in her arms. Tony is able to catch it before it could hit the floor. "Go! Just go!" Jolene orders. Tony takes the baby and leaves the house while Jolene stays and fights. The Pedophile proceeds to bash her head in with the retrieved fire poker from her chest. He leaves her to die as he exits the home, following Tony through the woods nearby. "I only want to play!" a demonic voice calls into the woods. Tony is ducking by a log with the baby, hoping it will remain quiet. Tony lifts himself up and proceeds running through the woods until he can find someone to call for help. "It'll be fun if you play this game in shorts!" Tony races through with the child in hand, tripping over rocks and yet still regaining his composure after every trip-up. The voice races through his mind, faking voices and footsteps around him; I just want to play! I just want to play! ''I just want to play! ''I just want to play! ''I just want to play! ''I just want to play! Tony manages to trip over a log and drop the baby. It rolls over and cries from a broken arm. Such a fall could have killed it, or even worse from its developing bones and tissue. "Sammy!" "Tony!" the Pedophile calls out. Tony manages to lift himself up, but is pulled back down by the pursuer who managed to catch up to him. He aims the fire poker right at his rectum and proceeds to slowly pull him back. "Please god stop!" Tony screams out as he reaches for the log he tripped over just to pull himself away. "This is my favorite part of the game." "Get...get off of me!" Saliva begin dripping from the stalker's mouth onto Tony's pants. Tony manages to grab onto a rock, and flips over to his side only slightly. The fire poker rips into his pants just as Tony tosses the stone at his stalker's head. He rips the fire poker out and grabs his cheek. Tony lifts himself up and dives over the log. "Come back, now! We almost played together--wasn't it fun!?" Jolene, still inside of the home and bleeding, manages to crawl her way to her feet. She steps into the streets, making her way forward into the woods. Tony, with the broken child in hand, makes his way to a large tree and hides behind it. The Pedophile lurks around, smiling and giggling like a menacing clown. In minutes, he finds the two behind the tree. Tony slides off, dropping the baby off on a flat rock. Tony braves himself and tackles the Pedophile. He knocks him down and begins holding his hand with the fire poker in it back. "I'm not gonna' let you do this to me!" "We can have so much fun! Please just let me play with you!" "Stay away! Stay away! Stay away!" The Pedophile knocks Tony back, and stands up. He laughs and pulls the fire poker into the air. In one final laugh, he is knocked to the ground by Jolene's stone to his face. Blood dripping from her eye, she maneuvers her way over to the stalker and leans down with the stone in hand. She hits him one more time, and then lifts up away from the marauder. She takes Tony and the baby down to the nearest town for aid; the family safe of harm. He twitched, and looked up from his ominous slumber. He lifts himself up, dropping the fire poker. He lifts up to see them walk away and down through a slope of twigs and rocks. "Someday, Tony," "We will play." ---- >Freenode IRC #Teenchat User has joined the chat : Hello everyone! How are we tonight? : Good! How are you, Jonah? Is it alright if I call you that? : hey bro. pm me. id like to get 2 no u. And Jonah Mitchell proceeded with his private message. His last private message. His final play date.